light in the darkest of days
by izzywolflover
Summary: Amy is taken when she and Ty where waiting for Jack and Mallory to get home. will Ty and the others find her in time or will something bad happen. I do not own heartland of the characters.sorry about the spell check it fixes the words automatically.


Amy and Ty were sitting on the couch waiting for Lou and peter to leave. Ty moved closer to Amy and draped his arm over her shoulder, Amy rested her head on Ty' shoulder. Lou and peter walked out from the bedrooms with the bags finally packed, "well that's all we need. Now you two behave tonight, jack will be back with Mallory in a few hours," Lou said looking at Ty and Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes and said, "Lou well be fine, me and Ty are going to watch a couple movies tell grandpa and Mallory get back. Have fun at the spa with peter,"

"Ok well we got to go, love you Amy, bye Ty," Lou said as she and peter walked into the kitchen and out the door.

Ty looked over to Amy and smiled, "Alone at last," he said with a devilish grin.

"Finally, so what do you have in mind," Amy asked playing with the collar of his shirt.

Ty leaned closer to Amy so there faces where only inches apart, "I have a couple of ideas," Ty said with a sly smirk.

Amy giggled and moved to meet Ty' lips. Their lips meet in a slow kiss but the passion quickly started to build. Ty started lightly pushing Amy back onto the couch so that she was on her back and Ty was hovering above her. Amy let out a small moan and Ty took the opportunity to slide his tough into her mouth. There toughs where tangled up in a battle of dominance. Ty started sliding his hand up the back of Amy's shirt. Amy started pulling on the back of Ty's shirt to get it over his head, when there was a knock at the door. Amy and Ty sat up, "You wait here I'll go see who is, then I'll be back," Amy said smiling at Ty.

"Ok but don't be long," Ty said giving Amy another quick kiss.

Amy walked through the kitchen and over to the door. She opened the door revelling a tall man in his mid-20, "Are you Amy Fleming?" the man asked Amy.

"Yes, can I help you?" Amy asked.

"Yes you can," the man said grabbing Amy and covering he mouth with his hand.

Amy tried to scream but it only came out in muffles. She kicked and struggled when he was pulling her out the door. Ty heard banging and he go up to see what it was. When he got to the kitchen Amy was gone, he looked out the window and seen two men forcing Amy into a truck. He ran out the door only to see the truck driving away. Ty ran in the stable and hopped on Harley. He road after the truck but it kept getting farther and farther away. Ty screamed after the truck but it was no use, the truck was gone and with it so was Amy.

Amy struggled, trying to get away from the man holding her, "what do you want?" Amy asked.

"You'll see," the man said with a devilish grin that sent shivers down Amy's spine.

The man tied Amy's hands together as well as her feet and put a cloth around her mouth. Amy felt helpless; she could not move or scream, she was stuck there without a way to escape. She wished she could be back with Ty at Heartland. The truck came to a halt and the driver got out. The man in the back of the truck grabbed Amy and slung her over his shoulder. He carried her to a barn she had never seen before. Amy looked around trying to see something she recognized but found nothing. The man dropped Amy in a pile of hay and walked up to the loft. In about 15 minutes the man returned with rope, he tied the rope to her already bounded hands and led her to the loft.

Ty took out his phone and punched in the numbers, "Hello?" Jack answered.

"Jack please you need to come home now! It's an emergency!" Ty said wail freaking out.

"Ty calm down! Tell me what happened!" Jack said.

"It Amy S-She was taken I don't know where," Ty explained.

"WHAT! Ok where on are way," Jack said then hung up the phone.

Ty punched in another number and let it ring, "Hello?" said Lou.

"Lou you need to get here now!" Ty ordered.

"Why what's up?" Lou asked.

"Someone took Amy!" Ty explained

"Oh my god! Peter turn the car around now. Were on our way." Lou said before she hung up the phone.

Ty shoved his phone into his pocket and ran out the door. He drove to the restaurant, and raced in the door. He ran over to Soraya, "Soraya I need your help right now!" Ty said demandingly.

"I'm kind of busy right now, can you wait tell I get off work," Soraya said pouring some coffee for a man on her left.

"It can't wait. I need your help to find Amy," Ty said quickly.

"She's probably just out riding, she'll be back soon." Soraya said.

"No she in trouble someone took her!" Ty yelled.

"What! When! Who!" Soraya said coming out from behind the counter.

"We need to go find her! Now!" Ty said heading for the door.

"Ya I'm coming," Soraya said chasing after Ty.

The loft Amy was led to only had a bed and a big black box. The man pushed Amy onto the bed and tied the rope to the headboard. The man took out his phone, "so Ms. Fleming do you want to call your boyfriend before we got down to biasness," The man asked smiling and taking the cloth down from Amy's mouth.

"What do you want with me?" Amy asked for the second time today.

"Well before my boss gets here I'm allowed to have all the fun I want to, and my boss won't be here tell tomorrow night," the man said with a lustful smile.

Amy was stricken with fear, "so do you want to call your boyfriend before I get started?" the man asked again.

Amy nodded quickly, the man laugh and typed in a number. He held the phone to Amy's ear, "hello!" Ty's voice said quickly.

"T-ty its Amy," Amy said in a scared voice.

"AMY! A-are you ok? Where are you! Are you hurt?" Ty asked.

"I-I don't know where I am. I'm ok but…" Amy was cut off by the man taking the phone away.

"Hello Ty. No I haven't touched Amy … well not yet at least. But I'm about to be. Goodbye Ty," the man said before hanging up.

"So let's get started shall we," the man said walking towards Amy.

"DON'T YOUTOUCH HER YOU BASTARD! Hello? Amy? AMY!" Ty screamed in to his phone.

"Ty what's wrong, who was on the phone?' Soraya asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"That sick bastard is about to hurt Amy and I can't do anything to stop him!" Ty roared.

Ty and soraya pulled into the heartland ranch, Lou and Jack had beaten them there. Ty and Soraya walked in the door and seen Lou, Jack and Mallory sitting at the kitchen table, "Ty what happened to Amy?" Lou asked standing up from her chair.

"Some sick bastard took her!" Ty said coldly.

"When was the last time you talked to Amy?" Jack asked.

"About 5 minutes ago the guy called and he let me talk to Amy," Ty said sitting in the nearest chair.

"What did he say?" Mallory asked.

"He said she wasn't hurt…B-but she was about to be," Ty said angrily.

"We need to call the police," peter said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"No we need to go find Amy now!" Ty said standing up.

Ty got up from his chair and went out the door slamming It behind him. Peter grabbed the phone and called 911. Lou, Mallory, Jack and Soraya fallowed Ty out of the house. Ty hoped on Harleys back and started to ride off. Mallory got on Copper and chased after him, leaving Lou, Soraya and Jack there to ready their houses.

The man got closer to Amy, and pushed her down onto the bed forcefully. Amy struggled but was powerless to the man's strength. He pressed himself on top of her, leaving her unable to move," Let's begin ," the man said before crushing his lips on top of Amy's.

Amy pushed and struggled to try and get him off but nothing helped, she was alone and no one could help her. The man trusted his tough into Amy's mouth. She bit down hard on it causing him you yelp in pain, "AAGGGGGG! You bitch the more you fight it the more you'll get hurt!" he said before slapping Amy hard across each of her cheeks. She winched in pain but held back her tears.

He crashed his lips Agents Amy's once again. This time she did nothing she just closed her eyes and thought of home. The man slid his hand up the front of Amy's shirt and she squeezed her eyes tighter. The man's hand grazed her bra making Amy flinch; the man smiled then grabbed her breast roughly. Amy felt a wave of pain overcome her as he continued to grope and pull on her breast. Tears started to slide down Amy's bruised cheeks. The man's hand came out from under Amy's shirt and gripped onto the collar. He ripped the shirt partly open so that only her bra was covering he breast. The man lifted himself off Amy and grabbed her tied hands. He untied her hands from the rope and tied them on either side of the headboard. The man placed himself so that he was on all fours over Amy, brought one of his hands to the button of Amy's jeans. Amy kicked and struggled in protest, but the man did not care. He moved away witch made Amy sigh in relief. He took out his phone and typed in a number, "Hey mike, I know the boss said not to hurt her to bad but she is a fighter and I think we should send her family a message." The man said in to the phone.

About 5 minutes later the driver of the truck walked up the loft stairs, "so am I the beater of the camera man?" he said with a smile.

"I think I'll be the camera man mike. But remember not to bad I just want to stop her struggles nothing to bad." The first man said.

"Ok Greg nothing to bad," the mike said walking over to Amy.

Greg took out his phone and clicked the record button. Mike put the cloth over Amy's mouth again. He gave Amy an apologetic look then punched her hard in the stomach; he repeated the motion over and over. Amy had fresh tears dripping down her cheeks as Mike continued to punch her. Mike slapping Amy hard across the face, then took out a pocketknife and cut the rest of Amy's shirt, leaving her only in a bra and pants. Greg pressed the stop button on his phone and walked over to Amy, "so Amy do you want to talk to your boyfriend one last time," the man asked holding the phone out.

Amy nodded slowly. Greg pulled the cloth off her mouth and put the now ringing phone to her ear, "Hello!" Ty said quickly.

"Ty," Amy said in a week voice.

"Amy a-are you ok," Ty asked half not wanting to hear the answer in fear of what it might be.

"T-ty it hurts p-please help," Amy said in almost a whisper.

"A-Amy hold on ok. I'm going to find you don't give up," Ty said in an almost panicked voice.

Greg took the phone from Amy's ear and placed it to his own, "hello again Ty, and how are we doing today," Greg said with a smile.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" Ty screamed into the phone.

"Would you like to see? I'll hang up and then you'll get a video text. Hope you enjoy," Greg said with a laugh before hanging up the phone.

Ty looked down at his phone and a message came in from an unknown number. Ty stopped Harley and jumped down off the horse. Mallory and the others were back a ways so it would take them a couple minutes to get to where he was. Ty took a deep breath before playing the video message. The video started off pointing at the floor of a barn then the camera pointed towards a bed where Amy was tied with her shirt half ripped open. The man that was standing beside the bed started punching Amy hard in the stomach; he could see tears rolling down her purplish, red cheek. Ty looked away until he heard a loud slap, he looked back to his phone and seen the man standing beside Amy pull out a pocket knife, then cut the remainder of her shirt off leaving her upper body bear. The video finally ended and Ty was in tears, his rage was bubbling way past what it should have been. Jack, Lou, Mallory and Soraya road up behind Ty and jumped down from their horses, "Ty what's up, did you get another call?" Soraya asked.

Ty nodded blankly and passed Lou his phone with the video message. The rest of them crowded around Lou and watched the video. Everyone was in tears by the end of the video; Mallory could not watch the full video, "w-we need t-to f-find h-her now!" Lou sobbed hopping back onto her horse and riding off.

Greg and Mike where talking in the other side of the loft. After they were done Greg walked down from the loft and mike walked over to the bed where Amy was, "Greg said it's my turn for some fun," mike said with a smile.

Mike looked down at Amy and smiled even bigger, he knelt down onto the bed and grabbed the top of her jeans "please stop," Amy said weakly, trying to move away.

Mike pulled the cloth back up to Amy's mouth and tightened her restraints. He focused his attention back on Amy's jeans unbuttoning the button and slowly unzipping them. Amy shook her head but was too weak to do anything to stop the ordeal. Mike pulled Amy's jeans down to her ankles before untying her feet and sliding them off, Amy was completely exposed only her bra and underwear covered her now. Mike retied Amy's feet so that one was on either side of the headboard like her hands. Mike put one knee on either side of Amy so that his manhood was just above her womanhood. Mike took his pocket knife out of his pocket and cut Amy's bra, revealing her now bear chest. Amy could feel Mikes member getting existed as a bulge grew pressing agents her womanhood. Amy continued to try and struggle but nothing would help. Mike lowered himself and took one of Amy's breasts in his mouth, sucking and biting at the nipple. Amy continued to let tears slide down her cheeks from the hell she was feeling.

Ty raced down a gravel road when he spotted something, a truck parked by an old barn, the truck looked oddly familiar. His eyes widened and his rage was about to explode, it was the truck that took Amy or at least one that looked like it. Everyone else was miles behind, but he could not wait even if it was not the same truck he had to be sure. He raced to the old barn and hopped down from Harley. Ty walked into the old barn and seen a man asleep in a hay stack. Ty quickly grabbed some old cloth and covered the man's mouth then tying his hand and feet. He placed the man in a corner of the barn, and then started to walk up to the loft. When Ty could see the loft the first thing his eyes fell on was Amy, she was tied up bruised and had nothing but underwear on. Ty's heart shattered, he became consumed by his rage when he noticed the man on top of her. Ty raced up the last couple steps and he tackled the man on top of Amy. Ty punched him in the face over and over until he was knocked out, with a blood stained face. Ty took off his jacket and covered Amy before he untied her hands and feet," Amy! Oh my god Amy! Are you ok?" Ty asked as he removed the cloth from her mouth.

Amy collapsed in to Ty's chest and cried, "Ty I was so scared I-I didn't know if you could find me. Thank you so much Ty." Amy sobbed in Ty's chest.

"Shhhhhhh its ok, I'm here now and I'll never let you out of my sights again," Ty said stroking Amy's hair.

Ty took out his phone ant texted Soraya telling her that he had Amy and to meet them there. Ty scooped Amy up in to his arms making sure that his jacket was still covering her before putting one arm behind her back and the other under her legs. Ty stood up taking Amy with him; he then proceeded down from the loft. Ty took Amy outside the barn and walked over to a hay bell, where he sat down sitting Amy on his lap.


End file.
